From The Desk Of Lily And Friends
by TheHogwartsActress
Summary: Written for ReillyJade's "A Letter From My Hogwarts Days" on the HPFC. So Lily Luna has forced all her friends to write a letter to themeselves in the future.What do they write to their future selves? And what secrets do they confide to a letter?
1. Lysander

Dear Lysander,

Hey me ... Oh Merlin I feel stupid.

Let's start from the beginning, even though you know 'cause well you're me, I'm writing a letter to myself because Lily is making me or well us do it. Seriously, she's got us all doing it, well the people she has tricked anyway. Which includes me, 'cause I can't resist anything she asks me, especially when she winks her big emerald eyes with those golden flecks at me...

Look I'm not going to lie to myself, I'm doing it to everyone else so I might as well start telling the truth here, I'm in love with my best friend. At least I think I am, or we are.

At fifteen do I really know what love is? Is it real, future me?

I could never get her, she is beautiful and when she tosses her fiery hair every guy flocks to her, while I play the part of the dutiful BFF. Not only that, but the miles of protective cousins, brothers and assorted friends that would kill me if I ever touched Lily. I'm her best friend, and yes I've said that we are before, but we have been since I we were in diapers.

I don't know why I'm telling myself this, but I need to get it out, and feel more comfortable in letter form than a diary. So, me in the future, I'd really love to know how this turns out. I can see her across the common room, curled up on a squishy armchair and writing furiously on her parchment, it would be so easy to ask her but so hard. I can't risk our friendship.

Enough about Lily. How are Mum and Dad, still blissfully happy, and Mum's still searching for the Crumple Horned Snorcack too?

And Lorcan, tell me he ends up alone right? Yeh, 'course he is, unless he finds some courage and asks out Dom, like he's been moaning about for years, though I can't talk, but at least I don't tell anyone! Though you know all about that being me and all.

So, tell me one thing, or don't 'cause you can't but anyway; do my dreams come true? You know, that we want to make something of ourselves and we, I, desperately want to become an expert in Ancient Runes, become a curse breaker. There's something so magical about the way words, codes, runes can form spells and curse beyond anyone's wildest dreams. And being able to break them, to be so powerful, well it's (excuse the pun) magical.

Let's hope we achieve it.

Well that's all, wish us look in mine and your future.

From,

Lysander at age 15


	2. Dominique

_**A/N Another letter, but this time for Dominique. I have this clear image of Dom in my head and I hope It comes through in this as her and Victoire can sometimes be written as bitches because of their mother but in my head they are not lol.**_

_**P.S Yes I feel sucky for not updating anything since forever but I've had a lot on and been super busy but expect more regular updates in the future. (hopefully)**_

_**Disclaimer: How many times am I going to have to do this? I will never own this.**_

Bonjour Moi,

So we got dragged into this, non? When Lily is on a mission, no one stands in her way. So I'm writing a letter to you; Future Me.

I really don't know what to say. You know what I'm thinking as you were me, and I can't stand here and ask you questions because unless you invented a time turner that could go back longer than the standard two months you won't be able to answer them, but maybe you will have forgotten my distinctive feelings in the whirlwind of years to come. So here is a little reminder, you can get all sentimental reading it with that fabulous boyfriend I know you'll have acquired. (You do have one right?). I'm truly hoping that here, I will be able to write down my innermost thoughts to you as I'm not going to judge my younger self, but who knows if Lily will take a sneak peek of everyone's letters when she collects them to "mail out" when we are ten years older. I think Professor Flitwick showed us a charm that would only let the person it was intended for open it but I can't remember the incantation, oh well, I'll ask him before this is taken. (Actually, Lorcan has just walked in and, as I think I learnt it in 5th year, I asked him and he said it was _Solummihi_*, and it seems to work because he couldn't get it open once I folded the paper and cast the spell.)

Let's start at the start then. Wasn't it a shock we were in Hufflepuff? I guess not now I think about it, 6 years on. I wasn't ever the boisterous one, Victoire was the brave one; ready for any adventure as long as she kept her silvery blonde hair in place and didn't chip her nail. Maman told me, that when me and Vic were little, I always used to patch everyone up if they fell.

One of my favourite stories, and Vic's least favourite, happened around the time I was six and she was ten. It was startlingly hot, so we were both on a romp in the cooler forest while Louis was visiting Granny. We came across a small bush dotted with berries as bright as our ruby lips. Victoire wanted, of course, to try one; even though six year old I warned her that Daddy and Maman said it could be dangerous. She didn't listen and popped the fruit into her mouth. She swallowed and then her face got all scrunched up and it was so _un_-Victoire like and she clutched at her stomach. Her face clouded over with pain and I gently led her to a nearby log and sat her down and told her to breathe.

I didn't really know what to do, but I spotted the broom Vic had insisted taking with us so she could practise and I could learn some more. I couldn't really fly well as I had only been on a broom a couple of times (and even now I'm not that keen on flying, to get somewhere or just for fun is okay but I prefer to watch where Quidditch is concerned, a lot like Maman rather than Dad.) but desperate times called for desperate measures.

I don't really remember it well but Maman does. I shakily flew the broom back home and landed on the doorstep utterly calm. Maman was very shocked at the sight of me but I explained what had happened and then she apparated us to the place I described where Victoire was still as I left her; hunched over. With one quick spell Vic was absolutely fine but it was always insisted (by our parents at least) that I was the hero of the day; acting so level headed and collected in someone's hour of need. I was made to help people they had said, they still say.

Is that still your favourite story? I can't see how it isn't; it helped you, me, discover your need to help. Made you a kind and loyal Hufflepuff, and set me on this path; taking the healer course at Hogwarts and hoping to become qualified in a few years.

I hope that I become a healer. That you are a Healer. Not just for my sake; but for anyone, everyone, who needs saving. Work hard so I can do it for them.

With Love To Future Me,

Dominique Weasley, Age 17

_***Only To Me, in Latin.**_

_**Also, I know it's kind of short but it was the best I could do in my time limit, sorry.**_

_**Thanks for the reading and stuff ;). Let's hope you review lol, there's a Chocolate Frog in it for you if you do _**_

_**Rose ;D**_


End file.
